dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 25 Page 1
Chapter 25Perfection Returns To Power! Harry turned to his friend, hoping for him to elaborate on what was going on, and what this… this thing before them all was. Gohan’s expression was frozen, shocked would be an understatement. The only sound in the room was that of the energies that were shining off of the creature and Gohan, each aura flashing brightly. Harry had never seen his friend this scared before, this frightened in one instant. It was as if all of the cockiness and courage he had seen just before and several nights before had been drained out of him, leaving him as he was at that moment. Harry knew this must have been bad if Gohan took this like he did, but not to the extent that everyone else knew. Harry eyed Riddle and the creature that were standing across from Harry and Gohan. They were both smirking; the creature’s arms crossed and for once Riddle moving out of his place to stand by the bug-like being. It appeared that only Harry didn’t know what was going on, what everyone else in the room knew. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Gohan stood taller, but only a little. He turned to see his friend’s expression again, and gasped a little. Gohan’s eyes no longer held that empty sight of fear and despair, but a raging anger and vehemence that had never been there before. Gohan looked enraged, but the shock and surprise that had been there from the beginning was still noticeable. Finally, the creature spoke again, his raspy voice filling the air once more. “It’s so good to see you once more Gohan. How have you been? I see that you’re tail’s grown back; does it still hurt if anyone pulls it I wonder? I also see you have also made some friends,” He looked to Harry, “even if they are as troublesome and irritating as you have been in the past.” Gohan didn’t respond, merely growled again and his aura doubled in size, causing the ground to tremble once. The creature sighed, but it was more mocking than it sounded. He brought the aura around him down to a point, though it still shown brightly and fiery. “Really now Gohan, must you act so impulsive and childish? What have I ever done to earn such treatment?” The creature paused, and then smiled evilly. “Oh yes, now I remember, it just slipped my mind!” The creature gave a low laugh, causing Gohan’s stare to become more murderous and his aura to blaze once more. Harry didn’t understand anything that the creature was saying; it was as if he was speaking in code so that only he and Gohan could understand. Gohan took a step forward, making his point seen. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked coldly, gazing at the creature. “Well, I was just in the neighborhood, and thought that I’d greet an old friend. I must day Gohan, I am very surprised that you recognized my voice so quickly. Than again, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve kept hearing it in your nightmares.” The creature laughed again, causing the hairs on the back of Harry’s head to stand up. The white energy around Gohan doubled in size again, the ground shaking longer this time, small fragments of rocks began to fall from the ceiling. “ANSWER ME! You should be dead Cell! I killed you myself, I watched you disintegrate into nothing!” Cell chuckled, “You above all people should know Gohan, that sometimes what the eyes see isn’t the whole story. How many people do you remember have “died” in front of you, only to come back minutes later and kill someone close you know…… besides me of course.” Harry blinked, clearly confused by what the figure had just said. Gohan growled again, Cell and Riddle laughed once more. “Cell?” he said aloud, looking at Gohan. Cell turned to Harry, “Ah, so The Boy Who Lived finally decides to say something. I was wondering when you’d join our conversation, seeing as you’re the only one here who hasn’t realized who I am. Give it a second; I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” Harry didn’t understand what he was saying for several seconds, trying to comprehend what the creature meant. But then, he said “Cell” in his head for a while, and then the image of the green insect- thing in front of him registered in his head. Harry’s eyes widened, finally realizing who this was before him! Harry gasped; his knees weakened a little as he realized this was THE Cell! He was the thing that killed a whole army with out even trying and killed entire towns of people. This was the being that held the world hostage last year, threatening to destroy it! Cell smirked, “Ah, so you finally recognize who you’re talking to I see. I wonder what’s crawling through your brain right now. Are you frightened, awed that a being such as myself, such perfection could be standing right in front of you?” “Leave Harry out of this!” Gohan barked. “This is between you and me!” “Oh I agree Gohan. This is just between you and me… just like the last time.” Cell replied. “However, if you would like me to explain everything I suggest you calm down. I’m not going to harm anyone… yet.” Gohan glared at Cell with such hatred that a regular person would have backed up and run away, but this wasn’t a person. Gohan reluctantly powered down, still glowering at Cell. Cell chuckled and also powered down as Harry looked at him with his green eyes, filled with fear and awareness. “But how are you still alive?!” Harry gasped, “Hercule killed you a year ago, and we all saw it on T.V. when it happened!” Cell frowned, “Please don’t tell me that Harry Potter, the boy that loves to solve mysteries with his friends, actually bought that load of nonsense coming from that idiotic and arrogant buffoon Hercule.” “What are you talking about?” Harry asked weakly, he was still nervous about Cell. Cell turned to Gohan smiling in that evil way that made Gohan glower at Cell. “You mean you haven’t told him yet?” As he saw Gohan frown even more, Cell’s smile grew bigger. “Well, I must say this is a surprise. Have you at least told your friend about your monkey side Gohan?” Gohan remained silent as he glared at Cell silently; Riddle just looked at the scene with amusement, enjoying what was happening then. Harry, confused once more, turned to face Gohan with a puzzled expression on his face. “Wait a minute. He knows about your Saiyan side Gohan? How?” Cell chuckled, causing everyone’s gaze to return him again. “Well, that certainly saves me time to explain. Do you want to tell him Gohan or should Riddle or I explain?” Gohan glared at Riddle, “He knows? How much does he know Cell?” “Oh quite a bit actually.” Riddle replied, smiling. “You see I’ve had much time to listen to your friend, and he’s told me somewhat a lot about you.” “Will someone tell what you’re all talking about?!” Harry yelled. Everyone turned to face Harry, surprised that he’d raise his voice. Cell smirked. “Very well; if Gohan’s too shy to tell you about his history with me then I guess I’ll break the ice. Well, I hate to be the one to tell you,” Cell smirked, “but your “savior” of the planet, Hercule Satan, is nothing more than a pathetic moron who’s so arrogant and obnoxious that he “claimed” I was a fraud and “badly” attempted to defeat me, only to end up with more than his pride injured. He knows this of course, but still claims he killed me. However wrong that statement had become now that you both know I’m not dead, Hercule Satan isn’t the one whose power rivaled and beat my own (by sheer luck).” “But…” Harry began, “He could pull all those buses, and pulled that HUGE rock out from under the ground. Cell snorted, “Were you really that oblivious to what was going on during my Cell Games Harry Potter? Surely you’ve realized that Gohan and myself can do a lot more than what Hercule and his pathetic followers call “feats of strength”. Hercule Satan was one of the weakest martial artists at my tournament and his arrogance and attempt to kill me proved it; to be precise he was actually the third weakest from his “pupils”, though it’s very hard to say which is the weakest considering they all did pathetic. “Then who really defeated you?” Harry asked, slowly regaining his voice and confidence. “You still haven’t figured it out yet?” Cell said. “I’m disappointed. Riddle and that pathetic girl over there,” he nudged his head towards Ginny, “always said many times that you easily solved puzzles and mysteries when in dire situations-” “What do you know about Ginny?!” Gohan shouted, his aura showing dimly. “I know a lot more than either of you.” Cell responded, his yellow eyes showing irritation. “Now I’m going to ask you calmly one more time Gohan, please just be quiet and let Harry find out. I know that you want to find out how I’m here, so unless you want to go making another huge mistake like you did last year I suggest that you be patient.” Gohan’s eyes went green for a moment and his hair stood up a little, only to go back down and his eyes returned to normal seconds later, motionlessly glaring at Cell and growl again. Something that both Harry and Gohan noticed when Gohan’s eyes and hair changed for those few seconds was that something in Cell’s eyes flickered with a red glow and went away as Gohan returned to normal. Cell frowned as this happened, as though he was disappointed that Gohan didn’t change into Super Saiyan (Harry still doesn’t know about Super Saiyan though). “Well then,” Cell continued, staring at Harry, “I guess I’ll answer this with a question of my own. Do you remember the other people at the Cell Games, specifically the two blonde haired warriors who fought me?” Harry nodded to Cell and Gohan twitched, knowing where this was going. “Well then, how do you think that Gohan and I know each other? Don’t you think that the blonde boy looks familiar?” Harry was silent as he tried to understand what Cell said. Does the blonde kid look familiar? Not that he could recall, I mean how many people have hair that stood up like that, or that kind of hair color? Harry shook his head, making Cell smirk once more. “Oh, than this will be a lot more fun to watch, seeing as I’ll be the one to tell you. Harry Potter, I would like to introduce to you your friend again.” He nodded to Gohan, who just stared at Cell with pure venom and hatred. “Harry Potter, I would like to introduce to you Gohan Son… or you might know him better as The Delivery Boy at the Cell Games, the brat who almost killed me.” Gohan looked at Harry, hoping to not see fear and anxiety in his expression. Luckily, there wasn’t any sign of that, in fact, it looked as if he was still trying to comprehend what Cell had just explained. “…. What?” Harry asked, looking from Gohan to Cell. “You heard me,” Cell countered, “Gohan here was at the Cell Games. He was the one that had the most power there. Right now, he is still the only threat to me right now.” Harry turned to Gohan, amazement the only word to describe how Harry felt right then. “Is this true Gohan?” Gohan nodded, smiling slightly as he did. Harry turned from Cell to Gohan again. “But,” Harry started, “How can that me? The kid at the Cell Games had blonde and green eyes I think. Gohan doesn’t have those, quite the opposite with black hair and eyes. “Well I would have suspected that’s because he was in his Super Saiyan form obviously.” Cell replied, looking as if this was dull. “Super Saiyan?” Harry asked, turning to Gohan for answers. Cell chuckled, “Don’t tell me you haven’t told him? I’m disappointed in you Gohan. I thought you told him everything about you? How can you keep secrets from friends?” “Don’t tell me how to deal with my friends” Gohan said coldly. “Besides, it’ll only be a few more minutes before I expect until you run. You’re weak Cell, a lot weaker than you were before; you aren’t in your perfect form so you aren’t a threat anymore. Vegeta, Piccolo and the others will feel your ki by now and are rushing here to kill you for good.” Cell smirked, “I don’t think so. You see Gohan ever since I arrived at this school I put up magical barriers and shields of my own creation so that while everyone in the castle can sense each other if they have the ability to, no one outside the school’s grounds can sense anything coming from here. Obviously Piccolo and your new guardian will have assumed this is ancient magic put up by the founders of this magic school, so he and everyone else won’t investigate further.” Gohan’s eyes widened, since when could Cell do magic?! Cell saw this and smiled, knowing that he hit a nerve. Harry however, had something else on his mind. “But… why do you look like this? You looked more human when you and… Gohan fought a year ago.” “And how can you do magic Cell?!” Gohan shouted angrily. “The last time your slimy face was around you couldn’t do anything like that!” “Well,” Cell answered, “both of those questions are tied into my existence and how I was created. I suppose it is time to finally give you both answers. You see Harry Potter; I wasn’t born into this world like most beings that live on this planet. A brilliant scientist by the name of Dr. Gero created the perfect being a few years ago in the form of an android… me if you will. I am from the future, since it would have been about twenty years from one year ago until I would be complete and ready. I was created with the cells and DNA of the greatest fighters the universe has ever seen. Gohan here included, along with several of his friends like the former Demon King and Guardian of the Earth Piccolo, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, the former ruler of the universe Frieza and his father King Cold, a few other humans and Saiyans, and last but not least,” Cell mocked, “Gohan’s father, Goku.” Gohan just bottled up his feelings at the moment, knowing that Cell was hoping he’d show some emotion or feeling of sadness or anger. “Since I had their cells in me, I knew all of their powers and attacks at the time the cells were gathered and could use them at my disposal. I also inherited their abilities, like a Saiyan’s talent to gain strength from battle or Piccolo’s ability to regenerate his limbs and body parts. This made me easily a potential threat to everyone I ever came across, since I had all of these powers inside me. I also gained the experience that they had in battle and their mental capacities at that time, so I was a master strategist. I came to acquire bits of their personalities, most specifically was that I hungered for power and perfection, seeing as it was a part of my purpose.” “What do you mean purpose?” Harry raised a brow, frightened even though he didn’t show how he felt. Gohan didn’t respond to any of this, just stood frozen without expression as Cell talked. Riddle seemed to be bored, probably hearing all of this before. “My purpose of creation. My design for the world. Dr. Gero made it so that I could absorbed the ki, or energy, that resides in people with my tail (his point stabbed the air for emphasis). Although most people have very low ki if I take in, let’s say a towns worth (Harry’s eyes widened) of ki it would be a very big boost in power for me. However, that isn’t the main point for my absorbing ability. There were two other androids Dr. Gero created before they killed him, each with extraordinary power in them. They were called Android’s #17 and #18, and also a year ago they were brought out into the world. Regrettably, in the future another of Gohan’s friends destroyed these androids.” “But onto the story. Dr. Gero designed me so that I was supposed to absorb the two androids and add their power to mine, causing me to become one step closer to my perfect form, the form that would cause me to become the most powerful being in the universe. As I said before, one of Gohan’s friends killed the two Androids in my time, thus not allowing me to become complete. So I found a way here to this time and waited until the Androids would appear. I first absorbed Android 17 after waiting for their appearance and for Gohan and the others to be beaten. After I had gained a significant boost in power from several more towns, I arrived to beat the android and absorb him. My power skyrocketed to levels that I hadn’t ever hoped for. Unfortunately, Gohan’s friends also gained power and strength, which unfortunately matched mine and was stronger than me after a while. However, thanks to a certain Saiyan Prince’s stupidity and arrogance, I was able to absorb Android 18 and finally achieve my perfect form. In that form held power that I couldn’t believe, and for a long while no one could match my strength. You basically know the rest; I held a tournament so that I could fight Gohan’s father, he was the most powerful being on Earth for a long time and I wanted to test my new body. Once the tournament began, Goku and I had an evenly matched fight until he gave up and said that there was only one person that could beat me and give me a challenge… and that was Gohan here.” Gohan shifted uncomfortably; he didn’t like Cell was giving him this much attention, knowing well that Cell was up to something. “Goku kept saying that his son was stronger than himself, something that I highly doubted. I had Gohan’s cells in me, and I knew that he didn’t like to fight as much as all the other Saiyans did. So Gohan here agreed to his father’s wishes, and came down to fight me. As he gained power for the fight, I quickly realized that his father may have been on to something. Gohan was much stronger and showed more power than his father had put out in our battle, but I assumed that his father had merely kept his true power hidden from me. So I toyed with him, repeatedly attacking him and torturing him while he did nothing. But surprisingly, he always came up barely hurt. He then told me something that I never would have expected.” Cell smirked at Gohan, who glared at him. “Gohan told me about a power that was hidden deep within him, a power that would uncontrollably devastate me and kill me with ease. He told me about some of the times that this power escaped when he was mad or forced into a situation that called for it, but this power always went away as fast as it showed up. I became intrigued, and wanted to see this power for myself, so that I could have a real challenge. However, Gohan refused to unleash it, not able to for some reason. Because of this, I decided to create some of my children, who had the same abilities as I did. I told them to kill Gohan’s friends, which certainly got his attention. I can still remember you pleading for me to stop it all Gohan.” Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction